Insecurities
by shadowgrave22
Summary: Bella still thinks that Edward came back out of guilt. They get into a fight, and Edward finally convinces her that he loves her. Post-New Moon, Pre-Eclipse. ONE-SHOT.


**Set a little after a week after Edward returns. So, Post-New Moon, Pre-Eclipse.**

"Why not?" she had asked.

His eyes grew a little darker with anger, anger not directed at her, but at himself. He had offered her everything; every shoe, every car, every little store inside the mall. He had offered her himself, though he knew it would never be enough, he had offered her the legal bond of marriage, but the one thing she desired, he could not give her.

"Because," he whispered, "you don't need it."

Her face slipped into a pout, an endearing one, he thought. She pulled herself from his embrace and sighed with frustration.

"You know as much as your family that I cannot stay human, Edward. The Volturi, Victoria, my own clumsy self-"

He interrupted her with an edge to his voice, "Bella… stop worrying. I _will_ protect you. The Volturi won't find out, and we'll… we'll take care of Victoria. Relax, Bella." He tried kissing the warm spot that made her hum with pleasure when his lips were there, but it didn't work this time.

"No. No! Edward, I'm tired!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face, "I'm tired of putting your family at risk because of being what I am! I'm tired of hurting you every time you kiss me!"

"Bella, you can't hurt me," he retorted.

She was angry this time, and in that anger was a twinge of insecurity.

"I know, Edward. What I meant is… I'm tired of you being so tense every time we kiss. It's because you have to stay in control, I know, but you wouldn't have to stay in control if you would just bite me!"

"Bella-," he started, but she cut him off.

"Sometimes, I think you don't even want me!" she sobbed, breaking down on the floor. He thanked whatever unnamed force he could that Charlie wasn't home.

She went on, "Sometimes I think you just came back out of guilt. You saw me crying in Volterra and you felt bad. You didn't come back out of your own free will, Guilt made you do it."

"Bella, please let me talk-," he whispered in a pained voice.

She turned his back to him now. "Shut _up_! Shut up, shut up, shut up! I already know what you're going to say. 'I was a fool for leaving Bella,' or 'I love you forever, my sweet Bella,' but I know you're lying!"

He couldn't take it anymore. He lost his temper and yelled at her.

"Isabella!" he yelled with a growl playing under his throat, "Be quiet! You don't know what you're saying. You don't know what you want. You're a child!" She stared back at him in shock, trembling, actually looking scared of him. "You don't know what you'll want in ten, twenty, a hundred years. You'll _regret it._ Look at Rosalie."

"Rosalie wanted children. I don't," she stated simply.

He didn't listen to her. "You are staying human and that is final." Now, Edward didn't realize what these words meant to Bella. It was more than just a decision made by the man in the relationship. A thought dawned on her that he didn't mean to provoke.

She got up off of the floor and softly, without any anger or edge to her voice, she whispered, "Ok, Edward. If that's what you want."

"Isabella, don't you talk back to me, I- wait, what?" he asked in astonishment.

"I said it's ok," she said again. She tried to keep the emotion out of her voice.

"Oh," he said, surprised, "Thank you. I'm glad you finally see my side."

She nodded. "Yeah, whatever. I-I knew it was too good to last."

_What is she talking about? _he thought.

"What?"

"I said I knew it was too good to last. I-," she stopped to take a breath, "I know why you don't want to change me. It's ok, Edward."

They stayed in silence for what seemed hours, though it was only a few minutes. Finally, Edward asked her, "What do you mean, Bella?"

"You don't want me around forever. I-It's ok, Edward. I know I can be…" she rubbed at her eyes, holding back tears, her voice trembling, "I know I can be boring. You don't want me around forever. You can leave now, if you want."

"Leave?" he asked.

"Yeah. Y-You didn't have to lie to me when you said you were going to stay." She tried to smile to lighten the mood, but it came out as a trembling frown.

And then, she was in his arms, him shaking her back and forth.

"Bella, my Bella," he cooed. "I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you."

Then he kissed her lightly on the lips and she kissed him back. They did it again. And again and again. He ran the tip of his tongue along her luscious lips. Her pink tongue darted out and then she finally realized it.

He thought she was beautiful.

He loved her.

He would never leave her again.

He _loved_ her. Her mind danced at the thought.

"Do believe me now?" he asked breathlessly.

She rested her head against his shoulder as he lay her back on the bed.

"Yes," she yawned as she succumbed to sleep.

**The End**


End file.
